


melatonin | a bokuaka oneshot

by STRRYNGHTS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, college bokuaka, just pure fluff, law student! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STRRYNGHTS/pseuds/STRRYNGHTS
Summary: a bokuaka uni au where akaashi's reminded that he does not need pills to fall asleep when he's got a bokuto koutaro
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	melatonin | a bokuaka oneshot

Keiji glanced up at the clock,

_12:30 A.M._

The digital fluorescent green glow was a mere reminder that he was definitely going to need a pill or two as soon as he completed the task at hand. The piles of unannotated readings were finally finished, but he decided to do a quick skim of the material before he officially retired for the night.

Despite his schedule being mostly free the next day before the intended class, he'd rather devote the time to activities that didn't involve a highlighter and the need for another Advil. So he pushed himself to finish the last stretch of the suffering.

Just as he was finishing up the last few pages, he suddenly felt hands on his slouched shoulders. It didn't take him another second to know that they belonged to none other than his other half.

" _It's late, Ji. Come to bed already._ "

Koutarou spoke softly, knowing all too well that Keiji was rather sensitive to his usual loud demeanor (which he adored regardless) when he was tired out. The younger placed his hand over Kou's,

" _In a minute, love._ " he assured, " _I'm on the final pages anyway. But can I get some of the Earl before I sleep?_ " Kou nodded and pecked his lips on Keiji's head as he walked to the kitchen counter, turning on the kettle and grabbing 2 tea bags from the top cabinet.

" _Fargo better be impressed tomorrow, you sure read a lot,_ " Kou said as he traced his fingers over Keiji's papers. He felt the ridge of the stack's side, feeling its thickness. Koutarou himself wouldn't have imagined scouring through these many papers, let alone absorbing the information it held for the mere purpose of a professor's satisfaction.

Regardless, he knew very well that Keiji took it upon himself as a Law student to devote his time to feeding on essential knowledge he'll need for the future. Whether that be for becoming an actual lawyer or just barely surviving his professor's infamous graded recitations, the ones that he heard many consider hell on earth.

" _We'll see the damage. Besides, I highly doubt he'll call on me after last week's recitation. He looked tired from just me._ " Keiji replied as he readied himself on his bunk. Kou chuckled softly to himself as returned from depositing their mugs in the sink and took his place beside the smaller male, who was quick to embrace his love and bury his face into his neck, the faint scent of lotion evident in his skin.

" _Someone's clingy tonight, huh? Missed me that much?_ " Kou whispered in a teasing tone, returning the embrace as he stroked his lover's hair gently. " _I've been surrounded by the Civil Code all afternoon, what do you think?_ " Keiji asked amused, earning soft chuckles from his golden-eyed bed mate.

The combination of Koutarou's warm presence and the continuous massaging motions on his back made Keiji more and more relaxed. His once sore muscles melted, releasing him from the pain and making his eyes grow heavier with each passing minute.

Keiji quickly pecked Kou's shoulder as he slowly closed his eyes, slowly melting into the arms of his melatonin.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is a little something I wrote when i was supposed to be doing hw -_- but aye here we are  
> this is my first work here as well! pls be nice huehue  
> to whoever is reading this far, I hope ur having a lovely day/week! please take care :>


End file.
